Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board having a cavity in which conductor pads are exposed and relates to a method for manufacturing the printed wiring board.
Description of Background Art
Japanese Translation of PCT International Application Publication No. 2013-520007 describes a printed circuit board having a cavity region. The printed circuit board has a base circuit board in which a metal layer is formed on both sides of an insulating material, and has an external circuit layer formed on both sides of the base circuit board. The cavity region is defined by irradiating a laser beam from a surface of the external circuit layer. The laser beam is irradiated toward a laser stopper stepped portion in a circuit pattern on a surface of the base circuit board. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.